


ғive кinds σf «sorry»

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst & Tragedy, Character Death, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Hope, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Sometimes, he prefers just smile or stay silent, not to talk.He know how to hold on and he believes in it, he still believes in it.Their story isn’t over.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ⑩ ωαүs тσ ∂ιε [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	ғive кinds σf «sorry»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [α ℓittle υnsteady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991350) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



  
ɪ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ

* * *

**⑤**

He always clung with all his might to what he could do. He didn't necessarily depend on those around him, sometimes learning that a silence or a "smile" could be enough and was better than a real answer in any conversation.

People often thought he was haughty, he never defined himself that way. Haughty? Never. Aware of his knowledge and his skills, perhaps. He also knows his faults, he does his best to be first in his class, it is not always easy, he stays in the race.

Sometimes he restricts his relationships so he tries to make up for it as best he can. Every now and then he talks with Valtteri. They have a similar and different character, so he finds his account.

Of course there is the large group of friends aka Daniel and Charles's. He stays close, is an inherent member of it without being present all the time and they accept it. He is rather grateful to them but once he formulated this thought, his comrades reassured him by telling him that they liked him.

He has already been confronted with loneliness, with bad romantic experiences, so it seems strange to him to be able to slip so easily among many. All of them have different personalities, he assumes he's just one more among them. No big deal if he's not always talkative, it seems to satisfy them anyway.

* * *

**④**

As always, the problem arises quite quickly. A problem that could have several names or faces but which ultimately bears only one and the same. A problem which is called Sebastian Vettel.

They loved each other. He still loves him, of course he loves him. How could he not love such a man? And all they had ... he is far, far from forgetting it. He won't be so unworthy that he erases everything from his memory easily, as if nothing had happened.

His love always burns him a little. He wants to see him again, he wants to talk to him again. Talk about these problems they have, frequent arguments and ask him to forgive him. Forgive everything he did to him, he regrets it so much. He just needs anything that can help him make amends.

He can admit his mistakes, he could crawl on his knees to his German. Then his pride reminds him that there were two in their history and that he is not the only one to have to be forgiven. Then his heart reminds him how much he misses him and how much he wants him to come back.

* * *

**③**

None of them will be totally free from this story until they have talked about it or before they have seen each other properly. He must admit to being annoyed and fed up with the cat-and-mouse game they are currently indulging in. He wants to see him, he wants to see him so badly, why is it so complicated ? He's tired ...

Of course. He cheated on him, he is at fault. If only to give him change, Sebastian hadn't cheated on him too. He's just had enough, haven't they suffered enough already? He thinks that if it is enough, the drama must end.

And they must find each other.

* * *

**②**

He writes quickly, without taking the time to focus on each letter. And it may sound messy but he doesn't care. He just needs to clear up his impressions, to meet him. It's the last time he's been so involved but he's sure it will work. He is sure he will be able to reconcile them one way or another. Stop feeling guilty, find yourself. A meeting at their usual place, a place that saw their romantic beginnings and their arguments and their separation. He believes in it. He believes in it so much. Being happy again with the one he still has- 

Searing pain in his back, his eyes widen as he sees the tip of a blade sticking out of his abdomen. His vision blurs, he falls to the ground, blood flows. His persistence makes him see and understand.

* * *

**①**

Lewis smirk as he abandons Kimi's lifeless body.

**Author's Note:**

> Not showing who the narrator is, is always a special way to write and I must say I quite like it ! This part is a bit special, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
